Right Where You Belong
by Stephy-Dearestxxo
Summary: "I …I know what I deserve now." "Do you?" Callie looked at Brandon before he moved closer, continuing his talking. "Cause you do…deserve to be happy. You're amazing…and kind…and smart, and beautiful." Brandon had called her beautiful. Callie's heart fluttered in joy. Set during and after 1x10, 'I Do'. Lots of Brallie.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Before I begin, I'd just like to say, I love The Fosters, and I totally ship Brandon and Callie together. Sadly, I don't own any of the characters, just my story line, and any original characters I may introduce. I hope you like this story and let me know what you think! This first chapter takes place during episode, 1x10, 'I Do'. (also, I'm very happy that The Fosters got picked up for another 10 episodes! Woot, sadly, not til January does our beloved show return.) Anyway, enough of my babbling, enjoy!**

"I …I know what I deserve now."

"Do you?"

Callie looked at Brandon before he moved closer, continuing his talking. "Cause you do…deserve to be happy. You're amazing…and kind…and smart, and beautiful." Callie looked down. Brandon just called her beautiful. Her heart fluttered. "And, you deserve to be happy. You deserve to have everything you want."

In that moment, Callie leaned up, putting her lips to Brandon's. The passion between them increased, and the sparks between them were undeniable. The kiss was deepened, and they broke apart for a mere second and Callie smiled. This was the happiest she'd felt in a long time. Especially after what happened with Liam.

They then heard the gate open, and Jude was standing there. Callie's heart dropped. "Jude!" she called after him, repeating his name over again.

"Why do you always have to ruin everything?! They were going to keep us!" Jude yelled at his sister.

"I'm sorry, I promise I won't do it again."

"Yes you will, cause you're selfish! And you do selfish things. You say you care so much for me, yet, all you think about is yourself!" Jude continued yelling.

Callie stood there, not even sure how to react. Had she really been that selfish? She stood in silence as Jude walked back to the Foster home for Stef and Lena's wedding. Her heart broke for her little brother. She knew it was wrong to kiss Brandon, but the feelings she had for him were undeniable. Sure, when she was with Wyatt, she felt happy, but not nearly as happy as when she spent time with Brandon. When she and Wyatt kissed, it was eh. But, when her and Brandon kissed just now, there were sparks, fireworks, butterflies and everything girls dream their kiss with a guy would be.

The rest of the night was weird with Brandon. He noticed him sneaking glances her way every now and again, and she made up with Jude. Stef and Lena were so happy now that they were finally married. Later that night, Callie sat in her bed thinking, knowing what she had to do. She had to run away. It was best. Best for Jude because the Fosters would still keep him. Why would they wanna keep a girl like her anyway? She just made out with her foster brother hours before, knowing it was wrong.

She quickly packed her bag full of her clothes, grabbed her backpack, and left her phone on the bedside table. She knew that once they all knew she was gone, they'd try calling her, asking her to come home. She didn't want that. She peered over at Mariana, who was still sleeping of course, and she sighed. Callie walked out of the room they shared, and went and peeked in at Jesus 's room that he shared with Jude. Her heart broke as she knew she was leaving her little brother, even after she promised the foster system would never separate them again.

Lastly, she peered in on Brandon's room. She wanted to cry, seeing his perfect face, sleeping happily. She sniffled, holding back the tears that threatened to pour out of her soft, brown eyes. She then left the house, knowing there was one person that would help her. Wyatt. She knew he was leaving with his mom to Indiana to move in with his grandparents. She just needed to get out of here. Anything.

As she sat in the car with Wyatt, the tears that she hadn't cried, threatened to come out again. Wyatt spoke, snapping her out of her thoughts.

"Are you ok Callie?"

Callie nodded her head. "Yeah…I'm fine."

"Okay…" Wyatt continued to drive. It wasn't long before they stopped for some lunch, and Callie had to admit, she was hungry.

_**Back at the Foster home:**_

When Mariana awoke the next morning, she noticed Callie's bed empty. She blinked, and went over to the closet that Callie had, nothing there. Mariana started to panic, she called Callie's cell and then heard it, seeing it on the bedside table. "Shit, Callie." She groaned. She ran to Brandon's room, knocking on his door.

"Coming!" Brandon shouted, pulling off his covers, and opened his door. "What do you want Mariana?" he asked, seeing his sister.

"Callie's gone."

Right as Mariana spoke those words, Brandon's heart dropped. "Di...Did you call her cell?"

"She left it here."

"We need to tell moms."

Mariana nodded, and went to go knock on the bedroom that her moms shared. She hated to ruin this special weekend, but, she had to let them know. When Stef opened the door, Mariana told her what was going on, and in all the commotion, Jude and Jesus had woken up, and upon hearing his sister was gone, Jude broke down crying. Lena came out, hugging Jude close to her.

Brandon knew one thing, he had to find Callie. He HAD to. He loved her. He stopped in his thoughts. He loved her? Yes, he did. He knew it was wrong because she was his foster sister. But, there was just something about Callie. Brandon was snapped out of his thoughts by Stef. "B? Did Callie say anything to you?"

"No mom, she didn't. I'm going to go find her." Brandon said.

"Not without me you aren't." Stef told her son.

"No mom, I have to do this on my own. She might listen to me."

Stef looked at Lena, then to Jesus, then to Mariana, to Brandon, to Jude, and back to Brandon. She sighed. "Alright. Be careful B."

"I will." And with that, Brandon got ready for the day, grabbed the keys, and drove to the first place he thought she may be, at Wyatt's.

**So what did you think? Let me know **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thank you all for reading or reviewing the first chapter! It means a lot. Once again, I don't own any of The Fosters characters, although, I wish I had Brandon. Lol. What I do own is my story line and any original characters I may bring in. So, here I present the 2****nd**** chapter of 'Right Where You Belong'! Enjoy!**

Brandon was driving for what seemed like hours. But, he was determined to find Callie and bring her home. When he had pulled up to Wyatt's, no one was there. He was angry. Angry at himself for not knowing what Callie was going to do. He was fighting back tears, he wanted to cry. He missed Callie. There was no denying his feelings.

"Damnit Callie! Why'd you leave?!" Brandon screamed as he pulled over on the side of the road. He slammed his hands against the steering wheel, letting the tears fall. He was at a loss of where to go from here. His heart was heavy, and all he wanted was for Callie to be at the Foster house again, and he wanted to wrap her in his arms, and kiss her again. He looked at his cell phone, as if hoping a text from Callie would be there. He knew it was hopeless though, as seeing as she left her phone back home.

He just sat in the car, thinking back on the kiss. Her lips were so smooth, and tasted of cherries. The passion between them was amazing, and the way her body felt against his was like they were made for each other. No, he couldn't think like that. Callie was his foster sister, and moms were going to adopt her and Jude, and that would make her his sister. Ugh. But, it was so hard for him not to think of Callie in a romantic way. Especially after that kiss.

**Meanwhile with Callie and Wyatt:**

After lunch, Wyatt and Callie were back on the road again. Surely, the Fosters had discovered she was gone by now. She reached for her cell phone in her pocket, as she had done many times before, only to remember she left her phone back at the house. She was craving to talk to Brandon. It was so painful. But, she was a tough girl and put up a front. She didn't want Wyatt to know how much it hurt her to leave Jude behind. It broke her heart leave Brandon behind. She suddenly got nauseous. "Wyatt, pull over."

"What?"

"PULL OVER!" Callie screamed at him. Wyatt nodded in shock and pulled over to the side of the road. Callie quickly opened the door and hurled what they had just eaten for lunch all over the side of the road. She didn't know leaving was going to affect her this much.

"Are you ok?" Wyatt asked, looking at her when she finally finished upchucking.

"I'm fine. It musta just been something I ate." Callie said, playing it off. She just didn't want Wyatt to know. She actually regretted leaving right now. She missed everyone. Stef and Lena were the greatest foster parents she had by far. She wanted to go home. Home. She never thought she'd say that. The Foster household definitely felt like home. The love was evident in the house. Even though Brandon wasn't Jesus and Mariana's blood related sibling, they all treated each other like they were. It was wonderful actually.

Callie felt a tear slip down her cheek, and she looked out the window, watching the landscape go by. She just wanted to be back.

**Back with Brandon:**

Brandon had continued driving, but the tears kept falling, a little at a time. He felt empty. His phone rang and he saw his mom's name light up the screen. He answered, putting it on speaker. "Hello?"

"_Hey, B. Have you found Callie yet?"_

Brandon sighed. "No."

Stef sighed on the other end. This was supposed to be a happy weekend and now Callie was gone, and everyone was worried about her. _"Please bring her back home. Jude is a wreck."_

"I know mom. "

"_Do you have any idea where she could be?"_

"Probably with Wyatt, but, last I knew he was moving to Indiana with his mom."

"_Head that way. They probably haven't made it to Indiana yet."_

"I will."

"_Please bring her home safely." Stef pleaded. Brandon started sniffling. "B, have you been crying?"_

"Yeah…I miss her."

"_We all do."_

"I'm going to let ya go mom. I need to concentrate on the road."

"_Alright. Stay safe. I love you."_

"I love you too." Brandon hung up his phone and continued to drive. He drove most of the day, until he reached his breaking point and checked into a motel. He took a shower, letting the hot water run over his skin, being engulfed in his own thoughts. He thought back to one night when the family was playing a board game.

_**Flashback:**_

_All the Fosters and Jude and Callie were sitting around the kitchen table, playing the game of life. Callie was seated next to Brandon and he would look over at Callie every now and again. She was so beautiful. And the fact she was so mysterious intrigued him. He never got flustered around Talya, but with Callie, he actually felt like a horny, teenage boy. There was just something about her. He "accidently" brushed his knee against hers, and she looked at him, smiling shyly. He smiled. He wanted nothing more than to cuddle with her and kiss her, and let her know she was wanted. He quickly shook his head, snapping those thoughts out of his mind, and paid attention to the game once again. _

_**End Flashback**_

Brandon finished his shower, and was dumb founded by his phone ringing. He looked at the screen. It was an unknown number, but he answered the phone anyway, hoping it was Callie. His heart screamed in happiness when he heard the familiar voice. _"Brandon? Hello?"_

"Callie!" he shouted happily.

**With Callie:**

Callie smiled, thankful Brandon picked up. Her and Wyatt were stopped for the night at a hotel, and she wanted to call the one person she'd been thinking about all day. "Hey Brandon."

"_Where are you?! Everyone is worried sick."_

"I'm heading to Indiana with Wyatt…"

"_Why? Mom says Jude is a wreck at home."_ Callie's heart broke even more hearing that. Poor Jude.

"Cause, why would Stef and Lena want me now? I'm damaged goods. And they're not going to adopt me after they find out I kissed you."

"_They don't have to know."_ Brandon pleaded.

Callie sighed. That was true, they didn't have to know. But, Jude might tell. Although, she was certain he wouldn't. "I know…I just called to say I miss you. And everyone."

"_We miss you too."_

Callie smiled softly. She was glad that she was missed, but sad at the same time. "I just can't come back."

"_Yes you can. Where are you? I'm bringing you home."_ Brandon said.

Callie told him the name of her motel and she heard nothing on the other end for what seemed like an eternity. "Hello?" she asked, certain he hung up.

"_I'm at the same motel…"_ Brandon spoke at last.

**DUN DUN DUNNN! I didn't know exactly where to end this chapter, so I'm hoping this cliffhanger has you guys wanting more ;) So, as always, review ! (please) lol**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Oh my God you guys! I have to thank you for all the love I'm getting on this story. It really makes me smile :) I woke up this morning to my inbox being full of follows/favorites/and reviews for this story! Yay! *does happy dance* So, as always, I don't own any of the Fosters characters, just my storyline and any original characters I may introduce. So, may I present, chapter 3 of 'Right Where You Belong' ! Enjoy!**

_**Where we left off:**_

"_I'm at the same motel." Brandon spoke at last._

Callie's heart soared in happiness. "What room?"

"_120."_ Brandon spoke, hoping that Callie's room was near his.

"I'm in 134." Callie smiled. They were only 14 rooms apart. How did they not see each other before?

"_I wanna see you."_ Brandon said. His voice was raw, as if though he had screamed and cried earlier.

"Meet me at the edge of the stairs." Callie spoke. The motel was an old 50's style hotel, with two floors, and stairs interconnecting the two floors in every which way. The other end of the line seemed quiet for moments on end.

"_Ok."_ Brandon's voice said at last.

"See you soon." Callie smiled, hanging up the phone. She grabbed her jacket and the room key, and just as she was pulling on her shoes, Wyatt came out of the bathroom, wearing his pajamas.

"Where are you going?" he asked.

Callie scratched the back of her neck. "Um, I'm just going for a walk is all. I need some fresh air after being in the car all day."

Wyatt nodded. "Okay, just don't be out too late."

Callie nodded and headed out the door. She walked a little bit before she stopped, and then she saw Brandon, standing there in his sweatpants hanging loosely on his hips, and a black tank top, his hair still wet from an evident shower. A smile automatically broke out on her face. "Brandon!"

Brandon looked up, and a smile broke out on his face. "Callie." She ran to him and went into his arms, crying. All the tears she held in were now coming out.

"Brandon..." she sobbed, hugging him close. Brandon held her tight, tears slipping from his eyes. She smelled of vanilla. She smelled like home, and like Callie. He was so grateful to have her back in his arms again. "I'm sorry." She whispered, breaking the silence between them.

"Don't be sorry. You're here with me now." Brandon said, looking at her, lifting her chin with his finger, forcing her to look at him.

Callie looked at him, his beautiful eyes gleaming in the moonlight. She suddenly didn't want to go back to Wyatt. She wanted to be with Brandon. All night. Then, have him take her back to the Foster house in the morning. She wanted badly to kiss him again. Just so she could feel that happiness she felt when she kissed him the previous day. "Let's go back to my room to talk." Brandon said. Callie nodded. Soon, they were back in Brandon's motel room, sitting on the bed.

"I just want to come home." Callie said at last.

"Then come back with me in the morning. Jude is a wreck without you. I'm sure he didn't mean what he said to you."

Callie sighed. "I miss him."

"He misses you too. I miss you. Moms miss you. Jesus and Mariana miss you." Brandon said, looking at her.

Callie smiled softly. The question hung in the air. Where did they stand now? Yeah, it was wrong to kiss your foster sibling. But, they both had feelings for each other. So, Callie decided to bring it up. "So, uhm, about the kiss yesterday…"

"What about it?" Brandon asked.

"H…How did you feel about it?" Callie asked.

"I'm not going to lie and say that I didn't enjoy it, because, truthfully, I did." He said, and suddenly, the space between them was closed as Callie pressed her lips to his once again. The kiss grew deeper and Callie straddled Brandon's lap, entangling her fingers in his hair. They broke apart quickly as Brandon took off his shirt. Callie was looking him over, she knew it was wrong, but it was so right. "You ok there Cal?"

Callie gulped, and nodded. "Uh, y...yeah." she smiled reassuringly.

"Uh huh." Brandon smirked, and Callie melted. Not literally of course.

"You're a cocky one, aren't ya Foster?" Callie smirked.

"Sometimes." Brandon chuckled, pressing his lips to Callie's once again. Their lips meshed together perfectly, and Callie ran her hands down Brandon's chest, emitting a small moan from his lips, he kissed her neck, resisting the urge to gently bite down, in fear he might leave a hickey and moms would wonder what happened.

Callie's breath hitched in her throat. Did she want this? Yes…but, she wasn't sure, especially after what happened with Liam. She wasn't sure if she wanted Brandon to break down that wall just yet. Since she was straddled on his lap, she could clearly tell he was turned on. Her mind raced with tons of provocative thoughts, just like a horny, teenage girl. She was scared for a moment, and broke apart from Brandon. "I…I have to go to the bathroom." She said, getting off Brandon's lap and running to the bathroom.

Brandon sat there, stunned. What just happened? He thought it was going so well. He sighed, he couldn't really sit comfortably cause of his um…problem. He looked at his hands, his fingers were calloused from many hours of playing piano. He laid back on the bed, looking towards the bathroom, wondering how Callie was doing.

Callie looked at herself in the mirror, a couple tears falling here and there. It's not that she didn't want to sleep with Brandon in _that_ way. She was scared, scared that he would end up being like Liam, and tell Stef and Lena that it was her fault. No. Brandon wasn't like Liam. She had to keep reminding herself that. She wiped her tears, took in a deep breath and went out back by Brandon.

"You ok?" Brandon asked, sitting up.

Callie nodded. "I…I think, we need to discuss whatever it is that's going on here."

Brandon nodded. "I like you Callie, a lot. Yeah, I know it's wrong, and I've never been one to break the rules, but, there's just something about you." He reached out, tucking a piece of hair behind her ear.

"I like you too Brandon, but I'm scared. "

"I'm not Liam."

"I know. So what are we supposed to do? Sneak around so Stef and Lena don't know?" Callie looked at him.

"If we must."

Callie sighed. "Alright. I should get back to Wyatt…"

"Why? I thought you were coming home."

"I am. I just need to tell him what's going on."

"You can. In the morning. Stay with me tonight, please." Brandon said, looking at Callie.

Callie nodded. "Alright. " she smiled, shrugging out of her jacket, and taking off her boots, crawling in bed next to Brandon. His warmth was all she needed right now to make her feel better. She sighed as Brandon draped his arm around her and kissed her head.

"Goodnight Callie."

"Goodnight Brandon."

**Hope you liked the new chapter! As always, review :) **


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hello hello! Again, the amount of love I'm getting from this story is amazing. I literally smile at my inbox seeing all of the new reviews/favorites/follows. One guest review asked me what I will do when the inevitable happens. Well, I guess you'll have to find out! There is much more for this story coming than just romance ;) As always, I don't own The Fosters, or any of the characters. Just my storyline and any original characters I may bring in. So, enjoy chapter 4 of 'Right Where You Belong' :-) **

_**The next morning:**_

Brandon woke up to the sun peering in his motel room, and saw Callie was no longer sleeping next to him. He started to panic. Did Callie lie to him? He rubbed his eyes and ran his fingers through his dark hair. He glanced over at the clock, 9 AM. Surely, if she had gone back with Wyatt they'd be gone by now. He sighed sadly. What was he going to tell moms? Jesus and Mariana? Oh, and Jude.

He sat up in bed, and looked at the ground, hoping and praying Callie was still around the motel somewhere.

**With Callie and Wyatt:**

Callie had gone back to her and Wyatt's room about a half hour ago. She wanted to get her things together before she left to go back with Brandon. Wyatt was coming out of the bathroom, and he noticed Callie getting her things together. "What are you doing?"

"Going home."

"How are going to get there? And you had me worried sick last night when you didn't come back!"

Callie shrugged. "Sorry."

"Sorry? You still haven't answered my other question Callie."

"Do I honestly need to?" Callie looked at him, turning away from her bag.

"It's him, isn't it?" Wyatt asked.

Callie averted her gaze from Wyatt, he'd always known there was something going on between her and Brandon, well, at least that she had feelings for him. Even when she didn't realize it herself. She didn't want to lie to Wyatt, although, she'd become so pro at lying by now, it all floated off the tounge easy. "He came after me." She said at last.

"Of course he would."

"Wyatt…" Callie sighed.

"Just go."

Callie sighed again, looking at Wyatt. He'd always been so understanding, but, obviously he didn't much want this. She grabbed her things and turned as Wyatt said to her, "You know, if he didn't come searching for you, I would have told him where you were."

"Well thanks. Goodbye Wyatt." Her heart broke a little as she left Wyatt behind, but, knowing she was going to be back with Brandon, and Jude, and the rest of the Fosters made her happy. She headed down the staircase and back towards Brandon's room. She knocked on the door, waiting for Brandon to answer.

Brandon heard the door and thought it was housekeeping. However, he didn't hear the little delicate "housekeeping" instead he heard, "Brandon! Open up!" he chuckled and smiled, glad Callie wasn't gone.

"Callie." He smiled.

"Yeah. Who else would it be?" she smirked.

"I…I just thought you left again." Brandon said, wrapping his arms around Callie, embracing her in a hug.

Callie looked at Brandon, "I am. But with you." She smiled.

Brandon chuckled, gently stroking her cheek with his hand. "Good."

Callie smiled and swallowed a little, she looked at Brandon, biting her lip. "I, uh, need to take a shower."

Brandon nodded. "Of course."

Callie went towards the bathroom, picking out her clothes she was going to wear, and the shampoo, conditioner, and body wash she had packed away. As she showered, letting the warm water just cascade down her body, the warmth caressed her, much like it did the first night she came into the Foster household. She honestly was scared, especially with Brandon. She feared that Stef and Lena would find out what was going on with them. The last time that happened, she was branded a slut, and Liam pinned it on her, instead of blaming himself because his parents thought he did no wrong.

She felt a tear or two escape from her eyes. She could still feel what Liam did to her. She'd still have nightmares. Even after the trial. It was something that she just couldn't forget. The more she thought about it, the more she thought about it, the more the flashbacks came.

_**Flashback:**_

_It had been while she was living with the Olmstead's. It had been a pretty good foster home so far. Probably the best that her and Jude had ever been in. The Olmstead's were so nice, and Liam, her foster brother was very kind to her, but only during the day. At night, he would enter her room, and rape her. One night, she had gone to bed early, and suddenly she heard the door open. Callie had thought it was Jude because he didn't sleep well at night. "Jude?" she questioned sleepily. _

"_No, Callie. It's not Jude. It's me, Liam." Callie's heart stopped, or at least she was sure it was. Soon, she felt Liam's weight on the bed, and soon he was kissing her, running his hands down her front, and taking off her sweatpants. _

_Callie could feel Liam inside her, and tears streamed down her face as she felt her insides burning. There was nothing she could do about it. It would be her word against his. She couldn't scream, she couldn't tell anyone. There was nothing she could do. Nothing. And just as quickly as it started, it was over. Callie could hear Liam zip up his pants and he left. Once again, she was left feeling dirty and used, and crying her heart out._

_**End Flashback**_

Callie let out a gut-wrenching sob, and slid down the wall in the bathroom, the water just running over her. She pulled her knees to her chest and she sobbed.

Brandon heard the gut-wrenching sob, and ran to the bathroom, knocking on the door. "Callie?! Callie, are you ok?!" When he got no response, he opened the door, seeing Callie in a slump in the tub, crying. He grabbed a towel, wrapping it around her body, trying to ignore the fact she was naked. He lifted her out of the tub, and carried her to the motel bed as he held her while she cried. "Shh…it's alright Callie. I'm here."

Callie just cried into his chest. She didn't mind that she was naked and wearing only a towel. She just wanted to feel comforted. Brandon was doing just that. Her tears soon stopped coming out, and she looked up at Brandon. "Thank you."

"For?"

"being an angel."

Brandon smiled softly, kissing the top of her head. "You're welcome Callie." A couple hours later, after everything had calmed down, Brandon and Callie were leaving the motel and on their way back to San Diego, back home, and back to face whatever punishment Stef and Lena would have for them.

**Hope you liked this chapter! Sorry it took so long to put up, I was stuck for a little bit but, then I knew where to go with it…all good things take time! Lol. As always, review! :D**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Thank you all for the love on this story ! It's totally means a lot : ) I may bring in some smut later on in this story if you guys want it, and I have many more plans for this! So, as always, I don't own the Fosters, only my story line and original characters! So, enjoy chapter 5 of 'Right Where You Belong' : )**

Brandon and Callie were in the car, on their way home, they still had a few hours to go, but Callie had been quiet, especially after her flashback in the bathroom at the motel. Brandon had constantly been looking over at her when he wasn't watching the road. He was worried about her, especially after earlier. It had been like she'd built up all the walls that he had managed to break through. He had texted moms last night letting them know he'd found Callie and would be coming home the following morning.

Callie watched the landscape go by. She had pretty much not talked to Brandon since they hit the road. She was still so shaken from the vivid flashback. It's like she had re-built every wall that Brandon had knocked down. She felt insecure again. She glanced over at Brandon and watched as he reached for her hand, and her hand grabbed his. Brandon smiled and squeezed it gently as if to say, 'I'm here for you'

"Are you getting hungry?" Brandon asked, breaking the hours of silence that had built up in the car.

Callie nodded. "Yeah, I am." She smiled softly.

"Good. Is Denny's ok? We're pretty close to one."

"uh, yeah that's fine." She smiled at him.

"Okay." Brandon squeezed her hand once again and drove for another 15 minutes before they pulled into the Denny's parking lot. By this time, Callie's stomach had begun to rumble, and she was pretty sure she could eat a horse. She needed to forget about what happened this morning.

"Good afternoon sweets." The hostess said once they were inside.

"Hello." Brandon smiled.

"Just 2?" the hostess asked.

"Yeah, just us." Callie responded.

"Right this way." The hostess led them to a booth and handed them menus, and looked at Callie and Brandon. "Your server should be here shortly." She smiled and walked away, and a few minutes later their server arrived.

"Hello! Hello! My name is Leo, and I'll be your server today. May I get you something to drink?"

"Uhm, I'll have a raspberry lemonade." Callie said, looking at Leo.

"I'll just have a water." Brandon smiled.

"I'll bring those right out for ya." Leo smiled and headed back to where they made the drinks. He brought them out and looked between Brandon and Callie. "Y'all decide on something to eat yet?"

"Yeah, I'll have a bacon cheeseburger." Brandon said.

"And for you?" Leo looked at Callie.

"I'll have the same." Callie smiled.

"Alright. I'll put this in for the two of you and bring it to ya as soon as possible."

"Thanks." Brandon smiled as Leo walked away. When Leo was out of earshot, Brandon looked at Callie. "Did you see the way he was looking at you?" he smirked.

Callie laughed. "Brandon, he's totally gay. I can read him like an open book."

"Really?"

"Yeah, besides, I'm already with the man who makes me happy."

Brandon smirked. "Oh? Who is that?"

"You." Callie smiled, kissing his cheek. She could already tell that this keeping their relationship a secret thing, was going to be difficult. Not that her whole life had been difficult, cause it was. But, it was nice to have the little slice of Heaven every now and again. Leo came out with both her and Brandon's burgers, snapping her out of her train of thought.

"Alrighty! Here are your two bacon cheeseburgers. You two enjoy okay? I'll be back to check up on you in a few." Leo smiled and left. As soon as the burger reached Callie, she lifted it to her mouth, and chowing down on it. She hadn't eaten since the previous day.

"Woah, slow down Cal." Brandon said as he took a bite of his burger.

"Sorry. Haven't eaten since yesterday."

"Damn."

"Yeah…" Callie smiled sheepishly, continuing to eat, including a few fries every now and again. When they were finished, Brandon paid for the meal, and they headed back on the road again. A couple hours later, they returned back to the Foster home.

"You ready?" Brandon asked as he parked in the driveway.

"Yeah, I need to apologize to everyone."

"Alright, let's go." Brandon smiled, leaning over, and kissed her cheek as she grabbed her stuff and they headed inside.

"Moms? Jesus, Mariana, Jude? We're back.." Brandon called out. Soon, everyone was downstairs and when Jude saw Callie, he ran to her, tears streaming from his eyes as he hugged her.

"I'm sorry." He sobbed in Callie's arms.

"I'm sorry too Jude. I thought me going away was for the best." Callie cried, kissing Jude's cheek, holding him close. She looked up and saw Stef and Lena, looking at her with relief and worry, and anger in their eyes. When Callie broke apart from Jude, she was hugged by the twins.

"Thank God you're back, I missed having a roommate." Mariana laughed. "I can't believe I just said that." She smiled at Callie.

Callie smiled softly, as she had done many times before. Stef looked at the other three kids who had come downstairs, and spoke to them. "Alright kids, back upstairs. Mama and I need to speak to Callie and Brandon."

Jude, Jesus and Mariana headed back upstairs as Stef and Lena looked at Callie. "So, what exactly made you run away? Do you know how dangerous that was?" Lena asked.

"I, uhm, I thought that maybe since I screw things up so often, that you guys wouldn't me anymore, so, I left." Callie looked at them, she couldn't bear to tell them that the real reason was she kissed Brandon and Jude yelled at her, and that she basically screwed up the best foster home she had.

"Why would you think that?" Stef asked, her arms folded over her chest.

"It's just what I thought."

"Callie, you're not unwanted. We want you here. We want you to be a part of our family." Lena smiled.

Callie looked at Brandon and then back at Stef and Lena. "Really?"

"Yes, that's why we asked you and Jude if you wanted to live here permentley." Stef smiled.

Callie smiled back at them. Brandon subtly touched Callie's back, rubbing it softly. "I'm sorry." She said softly.

"Don't be sorry sweetpea, you're home now and that's all that matters." Lena said.

"And we're glad you're safe. Now, Brandon, go upstairs and get some rest." Stef said, and Brandon nodded, heading upstairs. "But, what you did cannot go unpunished." She started before receiving a look from Lena. "You will have extra chores to do around the house as a punishment, and no going out for a month."

Callie nodded. "Understood."

"You better go get some rest too Callie." Lena said, breaking the harshness from Stef punishing Callie that hung in the air. Callie nodded, but Stef and Lena didn't let her go upstairs without a hug from the both of them. "We're so glad you're home." Lena smiled.

"Me too." Callie said as she went upstairs.

**Hope you liked this chapter, it didn't go where I wanted it to, cause I lost my train of thought. Lol, but, I do hope you like this chapter anyway! As always, please review, it really keeps me motivated :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: You guys are amazing with all your love and support of this story! It warms my heart! Anyway, I probably won't be doing another update after this one til Monday because I'm going to go meet/see one of my favorite bands tomorrow! So hopefully this chapter holds ya over til then ;)**

Callie had been back at the Foster for a couple days now, and Stef hadn't been kidding about the extra chores. She was exhausted. It sucked not being able to go anywhere too, not that she had anyone to really go out with. Hell, the only friend she did have was in Indiana. She wasn't able to use her phone either, again, that sucked. She sighed. She and Brandon hadn't really talked since they got back. Was this going to be a game of who couldn't cave in first? She hoped not.

She was washing dishes when she heard someone coming downstairs. Mostly everyone was gone, Mariana was with Lexi, and Jesus was out with one of his friends, and Jude was at Connor's. She had to admit, she was glad Jude had made a friend. Stef and Lena were out, doing something, what she didn't know. So, in reality, it was her and Brandon at home. "Hey." She heard his voice and turned around.

"Oh. Hey Brandon." Callie smiled, continuing to tend to the dishes.

"How's dish duty?" he chuckled, walking up next to her.

"It sucks." She laughed.

"That's what you get."

"Oh shut up." Callie sent him a glare.

"Oh, come on. You know that isn't going to phase me."

"Well, it should."

"So, how long are we going to play this game?"

"What game?" Callie asked.

"You know, the one where we pretend we don't have something going on after what happened."

"Well, we kinda have to Brandon. I don't wanna risk getting kicked out."

"I'll make sure it doesn't happen."

"Brandon! You don't understand. I like you, I really do…but I'm scared!" Callie yelled, running her wet hand through her hair.

Brandon pulled her close, hugging her, kissing her head. "You don't have to be scared. I hate sneaking around moms, but, for you, its worth it." He smiled.

Callie looked at him, smiling softly. Before she knew it, his lips were on hers, and her arms snaked around his neck, deepening the kiss . Brandon took her lower lip between his teeth and gently bit it. Callie made an appreciative noise and suddenly, there moment was ended by someone unlocking the front door with their key.

Brandon smiled at Callie, and she got back to doing the dishes. "Hey B." Stef said as she entered the house.

"Hey mom." Brandon smiled. "Where's Lena?"

"She's out grocery shopping. I had to go to the doctor to see how I was recovering."

Brandon nodded. "Ok, well, I have to go practice."

"Okay B. See you at dinner."

"Yeah." Brandon smiled and headed upstairs, looking back at Callie once again before disappearing out of view.

"You still doing dishes?" Stef asked Callie.

"Yeah, there were some extras I forgot." Callie said.

"Ok. Well, finish up."

Callie nodded. When she had finally finished the dishes, she headed upstairs to the room her and Mariana shared. As she sat in her bed, she pulled out the guitar Brandon had given her. She strummed a few chords and from down the hall she heard a harmonizing keyboard part. She smiled and got up, walking to Brandon's room. She leaned against the door frame with the guitar. "Do you always eavesdrop on people playing guitar and join in, or is it relatively new?" she smirked.

"Oh, it's new. But, I only join in on pretty girls who play guitar." Brandon smiled.

Callie blushed. "Sorry about givin you the silent treatment the past couple of days."

''Don't worry about it. I understand, keeping it a secret and all." He smiled.

"Keeping what a secret?" Mariana asked, standing in the hall with her arms folded across her chest.

"It's nothing." Callie smiled reassuringly at Mariana.

"Uh huh…whatever it is, I will find out."

"There's nothing to find out." Brandon smirked.

"Uh huh. I'm watching you." Mariana said, glaring at Brandon.

"Gross." Brandon laughed.

"Not like that you frickin perv!" Mariana said turning up her nose and walking away.

Callie started laughing as soon as Mariana was out of the way. "Well, I suppose I should get back to solitary confinement." She smirked, heading back to her and Mariana's room.

Later that night, after everyone had eaten, Callie took a shower, careful to try not to think about what caused her to break down when she was taking a shower. She took in a deep breath and thought of her and Brandon. His oh so soft lips, and how he tasted of cinnamon, and how amazing he was with his lips. She giggled a little to herself. She finished showering, grabbed her towel, wrapped it around her body, and walked out, bumping into no one other than…"Brandon." She gasped softly.

"Uhm…hey." Brandon swallowed the saliva that had built up in his mouth. He was trying so hard not to picture Callie's naked body under that towel. Jesus, he never felt this way with Talya. But with Callie, all the feelings he didn't have were now there.

"I uhm… should get back to my room."

"Uh..yeah." Brandon stuttered.

Callie smiled and went back to her and Mariana's room, and proceeded to throw on her pajamas. She sighed, curling up into bed, and she closed her eyes. Her dreams began so nicely…

_Callie and Brandon were sitting on the beach, watching the waves crash against the shore. "The beach is so nice." Brandon said, wrapping his arm around Callie._

"_It is, isn't it? There's just something so relaxing about the water." She smiled, leaning her head on Brandon's shoulder. _

"_It's beautiful…like you." Brandon smiled at Callie, kissing the top of her head. Soon darkness clouded the beach, and in panic, Callie turned, and in place of Brandon, was Liam._

"_Hello Callie. Miss me?" Liam smirked, pinning Callie to the ground. Callie began screaming, trashing, and crying._

"_Callie?! CALLIE?!" she heard a familiar voice in the distance as she woke up._

"Callie?!" Mariana asked as Callie's eyes fluttered open, her cheeks wet and stained with tears.

"Wha-? What's going on?" Callie asked, seeing Mariana looking at her with worry.

"Are you ok? You were screaming and crying in your sleep…"

"I…I, need to go to the bathroom." Callie said, getting up and walking to the bathroom. She didn't want to tell Mariana what happened. She didn't trust her that much. She took in a deep breath as she splashed cold water on her face. She wanted to be near the person who made her feel safe, who knew what happened. Other than Stef and Lena. She sighed, and headed to Brandon's room. She stood in the doorway and saw his angelic face sleeping peacefully.

She decided she didn't want to wake him up, so she headed back to her and Mariana's room, but, the floorboard gave her away. "Callie?" came Brandon's sleepy voice.

"Sorry…I'll…just go, I didn't mean to wake you."

"No, no. Come here." Brandon said.

Callie nodded, and walked into Brandon's room. He sat up, allowing her room on his bed. She didn't speak for awhile, until he broke the silence. "What's up?"

"I had a nightmare." Callie said, then proceeded to tell Brandon all about what happened in her dream. He pulled her close, comforting her in the way she needed.

"It's ok Cal. He can't hurt you anymore. I'm here. I've got you." Brandon said, kissing the top of her head. "Go to sleep, I'll be here."

Callie nodded. "I don't want Stef and Lena to come in here in the morning and see us in the same bed..."

"I'll sleep on the floor, and set an alarm so you can leave early back to your room." Brandon smiled.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, now, go to sleep, everything will be fine." Brandon smiled.

"Alright. Goodnight Brandon." Callie said softly as she snuggled in his bed, off to blissful sleep.

"Goodnight Callie." Brandon smiled as he curled up on the floor. Callie smiled, and slept better that night than she had any other night.

**Hope y'all liked the chapter, and as always, your reviews keep me motivated! And if you'd like, you can always PM me if you'd like to see something in the story and maybe I'll work it in! ;)**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Thank you for all who have waited a day for this chapter lol. I hope this makes up for the fact I didn't update at all yesterday since I was gone in Milwaukee meeting my favorite band. I suppose I should tell you a little more about myself so y'all aren't scared and thinking I'm a 50 year old freak. My name is Steph, I'm 20, from Wisconsin. I love Big Time Rush, The Fosters, Supernatural, The Vampire Diaries, and a lot of shows that aren't on TV anymore lol. I'm a singer and obviously a writer :) Uhm, if you wanna know anything else, PM me :)**

Callie woke up early the next morning, before the alarm Brandon had set even went off. She looked out the crack of the door, making sure no one was around. She didn't want someone to find her in Brandon's room and think something was going on. Was there something going on? She wasn't exactly sure where they stood with their relationship right now. Were they a thing or were they just Brandon and Callie? The way it was before.

She sighed, and bolted quickly to her and Mariana's room. She wanted to be in bed before Mariana woke up and realized she was gone. The last time that happened, all hell broke loose. Callie snuck back into her room and into her bed. She curled up in her big, snuggly, comforter , she smelled of Brandon, which made her smile and she drifted asleep until Mariana's alarm went off. "Mariana…" she groaned, looking over to see the girl still asleep and the alarm still going off, giving its horrendous sound.

Callie sighed, getting out of bed, and then going to the bathroom to beat the shower rush. She had grabbed a cami, jeans, her bra and a pair of panties, and decided she'd pick a shirt when she was out of the bathroom and back in the bedroom. Callie hummed as she stepped in the shower and letting the warm water cascade over her skin. She wanted desperately to go out and do something, but, she highly doubted Stef would let her go anywhere.

She was deep in thought when she heard a jiggle on the bathroom handle. "Occupied!" she shouted.

"Shit! Sorry Callie." Brandon's sleepy voice came from the other end of the door.

Callie smirked and finished showering and got dressed, then headed out of the bathroom, smiling at Brandon. "Hey Brandon, you need to stop fantasizing about me naked." She whispered, smirking as she walked away.

Brandon was confused until he looked down and saw he had been extremely turned on. "Oh." He blushed and then disappeared inside the bathroom.

Everyone was down around the kitchen island, eating bagels, or cereal, or something of the sort. It was the weekend, so no one obviously had anywhere of importance to be. Stef looked at the kids. "So, what does everyone have planned today?" she asked, taking a drink of her coffee.

"Well, I was going to go hang out with Lexi." Jesus said.

"Like her parents are ever going to let you alone." Mariana said, looking at her twin.

"We were thinking of going to the movies." Jesus said.

"Ok. What about you Mariana?" Lena asked.

"Well, I was thinking about going shopping with a couple of my friends from school." Mariana replied.

"What about you Jude?" Lena asked.

"I was thinking about just staying here. Connor is gone with his family camping, and I don't really have any other friends, so I'll just stay here and watch a movie." Jude replied. He was always so formal. He was wise well beyond his years.

"What about you B?" Stef asked, looking at her son.

"I was thinking about going to the beach." Brandon smiled.

"Ok, well, Mama and I are going on date night tonight, so I don't care if you are all here tonight, but you do know what curfew is, so be home by then, and we'll be back whenever." Stef looked at all the kids.

"Ok." Callie said softly, nodding her head before taking a bite of bagel. After breakfast, Callie did the dishes, as it was part of her punishment, and Brandon came up next to her. "Thought you were going to the beach." She said.

"I am. With you." Brandon smiled.

"I'm not allowed out Brandon. It's part of my punishment."

"We'll just go after moms head out. You need to get out of the house."

"What about Jude?"

"He can't stay here alone."

"Then let's go now. I want some time alone with you." Brandon sighed.

Callie looked at Brandon as she finished the dishes. "I'll have to ask Stef and Lena if I can go out…"

Just then, Lena came downstairs and looked at Callie. "Hey Callie, Don't let Stef know I did this, but, if you want to go out today, go for it. Here, take your phone too. Again, don't tell Stef I did this." She looked at Brandon. "You either."

"Got it." Brandon nodded.

Callie smiled and hugged Lena. "Thank you."

"You're welcome sweetie." Lena smiled and headed back upstairs.

"Well, that was convenient…" Brandon chuckled.

"It oddly was." Callie laughed and then looked at Brandon.

"Shall we go?" Brandon asked.

Callie nodded and they headed out to the beach. When they were on the beach, they sat on one of the little bluffs, and Callie leaned her head on his shoulder. "So, what exactly are we?" she asked out of the blue.

"Well, I kinda thought we were a thing…" Brandon said.

Callie smiled, "really?"

"Yeah. I mean, I don't kiss just anyone." Brandon smiled.

Callie smirked, "Well, neither do I." she looked at him, and leaned in, pressing her lips against his. She felt Brandon smile against her lips so she deepened the kiss, locking her arms around his neck, running her fingers through his hair. Their makeouts hadn't gotten as far as they had in the motel that one night, but Callie still wasn't sure about going all the way with Brandon quite yet.

Brandon began kissing down her neck, nipping ever so lightly. Callie gasped softly, and then getly pushed Brandon off. "What? Did I do something wrong?" he asked.

"No, its not you. I just…I cant right now."

"I can wait."

"You cant wait forever Brandon."

"For you, I will."

**Hope you liked it! Sorry it took so long to put up. I kept getting distracted! I probably wont update tomorrow either…lol I have to go take my brother to Illinois to move him into his apartment. But, we'll see! I love y'all! As always, review :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Thank you for all the new reviews! I love the love I'm getting on this story! It means the world to me! I'm sure you're all sick of these author's notes by now, so I shall continue with the story! :)**

_A few days later_

A few days had passed since Callie and Brandon's conversation at the beach. Stef and Lena had told Callie her punishment was over, and she was so thankful. She was sitting outside, playing her guitar, remembering the night Brandon gave it to her. She smiled at the memory, just thinking about how amazingly kind Brandon was to her then, and continued to be.

The fact he was going to wait til she was ready for sex with him was just amazing. She'd contemplated it many times since the day at the beach. She totally would, she was scared. It was that way with new things, although, you'd be that way too after you'd been forced to have sex. Callie tried to shake the thought from her head and continued to play guitar. "Sounds nice Callie." Lena said as she came out with a glass of lemonade.

Callie smiled, "Thanks. It's something I remember my mom playing for me and Jude before she passed away."

"It's beautiful sweetheart." Lena smiled.

"Thank you." Callie took the lemonade from Lena and took a sip.

Lena smiled. "Well, I just wanted to let you know, dinner will be ready in about an hour."

Callie nodded. "Okay. Thanks." She smiled.

"You're welcome." Lena smiled and then got up, heading to the house, leaving Callie with her guitar once again.

Callie continued to play for a little bit until she went in for dinner. She sat by Brandon, as she usually did for dinner. Lena had made roast beef and potatoes. Callie loved the food Lena made, probably the best food she'd ever tasted, it was so much better than the food they served in juvie. Brandon glanced over at her, and smiled, and she smiled back.

After dinner, Jesus washed the dishes, and Brandon was practicing his latest piece for the devil of a piano teacher. Callie was in her and Mariana's room, listening to Brandon play. She loved how smoothly the notes came out as he glided his fingers across the keys. It was magical, she began thinking about how magical it would be to have his fingers glide across her skin like that. No. She couldn't think like that, but, she and Brandon were a thing, they had discussed that the other day, but the physical part just scared her to no end.

Brandon sighed as he finished practicing; all he wanted to do right now was grab Callie, and kiss her endlessly. He wanted to do other things too, but he had told her he would wait until she was ready. And he would, he would wait for her until the end of time if he had to. He looked at the time, it was only about 8 PM. He wondered what Callie was doing, but it would look slightly odd if he just went into Mariana and Callie's room to see what Callie was doing. Mariana would for sure suspect something was up between the two of them. Well, there was, technically. They were dating, although, they hadn't used that exact word, but, none the less, the two of them were a thing. The sneaking around crap is what bothered Brandon. He was the good boy, the golden boy who did nothing wrong and yet here he was, dating his foster sister, and sneaking around with her.

Callie laid in her bed, staring at the ceiling. Her mind was drifting all over the place. She had promised Jude she wouldn't be selfish anymore and here she was, sneaking around with Brandon. She couldn't sacrifice her happiness for Jude to be happy, she promised him they wouldn't be leaving any time soon. She just had to make sure that anything she did with Brandon was just between her and Brandon. No one else.

The following morning, the house was quiet, which was highly unusual for the Foster home. Brandon headed downstairs and saw a note on the table.

_B-,_

_Lena and I went to go visit one of her old friends in LA, we'll be back late tonight. Mariana went to Lexi's, Jesus went to the skate park and will be spending the night at a friends, and Jude is with Connor. You and Callie will be on your own tonight. Be safe, and I left money for pizza in the bread box. Call your dad if you need anything, and call me and Lena if something goes wrong. Love you._

_Mom. _

Brandon smiled to himself. The whole day and night alone with Callie? God couldn't be more awesome than in this moment. Callie came downstairs, a tired look still in her eyes. "Where is everyone?" she asked sleepily.

"Gone."

"For real?"

"Yeah, we have the house to ourselves today and tonight."

Callie rose an eyebrow. "You didn't plan this did you?"

"No. I'm not that elaborate." Brandon chuckled.

"True." Callie smiled, going to grab a bagel and some cream cheese. Brandon looked at her and chuckled.

"Mom left us pizza money for tonight, so, I guess we're set."

"What are we going to do today?" Callie asked as she took a bite of her bagel.

"Whatever we want to." Brandon smiled.

Callie smiled, finishing her bagel and then headed upstairs. "Where are you going?" Brandon called after her.

"To shower." Callie laughed. She could not be more excited that her and Brandon had the house to themselves. It was a blessing, really. She finished showering and got dressed and saw Brandon in his room, practicing again. "Sounds good." She smiled.

"Thanks. " Brandon smiled. "You know how I told you that my own piece was missing something?"

Callie nodded, "Yeah…?"

"I found out what it was missing."

"What was that?"

"You." Brandon smiled.

Callie blushed and looked down, and Brandon came up by her, lifting her chin and kissing her. Callie kissed him back, biting his lower lip, causing him to moan softly, Brandon wrapped his arms around her waist, running his hand up Callie's side, leaving a blazing sensation on Callie's skin as he reached to cup her breast. She gasped softly and pulled away from Brandon. He looked at her, "You ok?" his hand was still on her breast.

Callie nodded, and then crushed her lips back to Brandon's, she reached for the hem of his shirt, pulling it over his head, and he kissed down her neck, leaving little nips here and there. He pulled off her shirt and looked at her. "Are you sure you want to do this?"

Callie nodded. She was sure. The past was behind her. She had to move forward with her life. Brandon looked at her as he unsnapped her bra, and she was left there baring it all. She blushed and Brandon smiled at her. "You're beautiful Callie." She smiled at him, and he picked her up, laying her on the bed, and soon, their bodies intertwined as one, and Brandon was smooth, and gentle, and romantic, everything that it should be.

They laid in bed, and Brandon stroked her hair, "That was wonderful." He said, kissing her forehead.

"It was." Callie smiled, and it was truly wonderful. One of the best days she'd had in a long time.

**Sorry for the wait y'all! Hope you like this chapter and let me know what you think in that awesome little review box! ;)**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Hope you enjoy this :)**

Callie and Brandon had fallen asleep briefly after they had had sex. Callie woke up first, and tried to carefully get out of bed without waking Brandon up, he looked so peaceful while he was sleeping. "Mm…where are you going?" she heard Brandon's sleepy voice.

"I was just going to go take a shower and get dressed…I smell of sweat and sex now." Callie laughed.

Brandon sat up, the sheet falling to his waist. "Well, so do I." he chuckled.

"Well you aren't showering with me."

"Aw, why not?" Brandon pouted.

"Cause mister, we already were together bodily." Callie laughed and winked.

Brandon chuckled. "Fair enough."

Callie smiled, grabbing all her clothes, and went back to her and Mariana's room, grabbed a fresh pair of panties and headed to the bathroom to shower. She hummed as she showered, thinking of what had happened just hours before. The more she thought about it, the more she could feel Brandon's touch lingering on her skin. She could still feel his slow, passionate love making movements. She giggled and smiled, finishing her shower and getting dressed.

Brandon smiled at her in the hallway. He had his towel around his waist, indicating he was going to shower next. Granted, they were still the only people in the house, but, it felt like there could be so many people in the house and they would only acknowledge each other's presence. "I'm going to go shower now." He said, nodding, slipping into the bathroom.

Callie smiled and headed downstairs, she looked at the clock that hung in the kitchen . It was 4:45. Damn, the last time she looked at the time it was 11 AM…either her and Brandon had slept for a long time, or they had had sex for a couple hours. It didn't feel like that long, but it was amazing. Such a better experience than with Liam. She went and looked at the movies, wanting to have a stay at home date with Brandon. She looked through the movies and jumped when she heard Brandon's voice.

"What are you doing?"

"Oh jeeze. You scared me."

Brandon chuckled. "Sorry."

"It's okay. I was just looking for a movie."

"Gotcha. Are you hungry? I can order a pizza since mom left us pizza money."

"Yeah, I'm a bit hungry."

Brandon nodded. "I'll order from this really awesome pizza joint over by the beach."

"Ok…I'll go pick out a movie."

"Okay." Brandon went and grabbed his phone from upstairs, calling Luigi's Pizza Palace. They had the most delicious pizza in San Diego. He vaguely remembered when he first went there when he was about 5, with Stef and Mike. He sighed. Sometimes he missed his parents together, but he remembered the fighting. And Lena was just as much of a parent as Stef and Mike were. He ordered a pizza and went downstairs to see what movie Callie had picked out.

"Hey! What took you so long?" Callie asked.

"I had to make sure the pizza I ordered was perfection." Brandon smirked.

"Smart ass." Callie laughed.

"I try. What movie did you pick?"

"Iron Man." Callie smiled.

"Iron Man? Like that's romantic…" he chuckled.

"Hey, I'm not a very romantic person…and Iron Man is frickin awesome."

"Touche." Brandon chuckled. "Alright, put it in the DVD player."

Callie smiled, and got up, putting Iron Man in the DVD player, going then to sit on the couch. Brandon looked at her and smiled. He wrapped his arm around her, pulling her close. He loved being this close with her. About a half hour into the movie, a knock was at the door. "Pizza must be here." Callie said, pausing the movie.

"Must be." Brandon said, getting up, and heading for the door. He opened it and sure enough it was the pizza man. He paid the pizza guy and then went back into the living room with the box full of pizza. "Pizza delivery!" he said in his best, yet worst, Italian voice.

Callie laughed, "You're a dork."

"I know." Brandon chuckled. "And now, may I present to you, the most delicious pizza ever!"

"We'll see about that." Callie said, grabbing a slice of pizza.

Brandon smirked and took a bite of pizza, and then waited for Callie to take a bite. He watched her with wide, blue-green eyes. "Well?"

Callie looked at him. "Ok, it IS delicious."

Brandon chuckled. "Told you!"

Callie stuck out her tounge at him as she pressed 'Play' on the DVD player once again. The two stayed cuddled up on the couch, enjoying their little slice of paradise before everyone else came home.

**So, this was kinda a filler chapter, that's why its shorter than the others…if y'all want, shoot me some ideas that you wanna see happen in this story and I'll see if I can come up with something and incorporate it! As always, review ;)**


	10. Author's Note

**Hey all! Sorry I haven't been updating this story…I'm a little stuck and I have been packing to move back to college and to move houses. I'd really like your help and if you have any ideas for this story, please message me! I love you all and your constant love and support on this story. I promise you a new chapter will be up as soon as something hits me! I have a little bit written, but, as I have said, I'm stuck. Lol. Anyway, thanks for your patience! Love, Steph xo**


End file.
